Force Bond: The Feel of Her Body
by Hollie47
Summary: Kylo and Rey share another force bond moment which leads to more than they both expected. Reylo smut, NSFW.


Stars passed by quickly, some flickering in the vast expanse of space. Kylo stood in his personal room, hand against the window as he stared out through the glass-like panel. Thoughts had been running rampant through his mind all day and he couldn't shake them off, his conscience had been getting the better of him, telling him to do the right thing.

It was only a week ago that he had killed Snoke to protect Rey, fought back to back with her, felt her hand against his hip and realised that he felt something akin to love for her. He wanted nothing more than to protect her, to have her take his hand and bring order back to galaxy.

Kylo knew, deep down, that his allegiance to the dark was wavering, his heart was pulling him toward the light and to him the light at the end of the tunnel was Rey. He was trying his best to make sure that the Resistance was left alone, that they were safe. No matter how he felt, he wanted to protect them, knowing that when the time came he would turn to fight with them and not against them and that Ben Solo would once again protect those he loved.

Closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh, Kylo dropped his hand to his side and turned around. Pulling his shirt off he threw the piece of clothing into the corner of his room and headed for his private bathroom, hoping that a hot shower would help relieve the stress and tension he felt throughout his body.

Take one last look from a distance through the window, Kylo entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The room was small and white, tiled, with a toilet, vanity unit, dirty clothes hamper, towel rack, and shower which held a catty containing shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

Taking off the last of his clothing, he placed them into the hamper and walked over to the shower, turning the water on. Getting into the shower Kylo let the hot water wash over his body, his eyes closing as he relaxed.

Feeling a weird tug inside of him, Kylo snapped his eyes open as he knew what was about to happen.

"What the bloody hell!" Rey exclaimed looking around and noticing a very naked Ben Solo.

"Rey, hello, welcome to my bathroom," Kylo smirked, noticing the red blush that had appeared over the girl's face.

"Oh God, you're naked," Rey stated, trying to shield herself from the view in front of her. "Can you please cover up?"

"I am naked, good observation, and no," Kylo replied, watching the brunette blush even redder.

"Why didn't you blow us out of the sky last week when we were escaping?" Rey asked, the question burning in her mind for the last few days.

"Because your words got to me and I believe that I can still be good, that I can one day come back from all of this. For now all I can do is stay here and try to deter Hux from planning another attack on the resistance," Kylo honestly responded, watching the look on Rey's face soften.

"Ben, if you ever need to leave, you're always welcome to stay with us, with me," Rey replied, taking a few steps toward the naked man.

"Thank you, hopefully by then we can use our force connection at will so I can let you know if anything is about to happen," Kylo said, opening the shower door to better see Rey.

"At any point from here if you need to leave, leave, I'll come get you myself," Rey responded, standing in front of the open shower door, and gently tracing the scar on Kylo face, down to his chest. "I'm sorry I did this to you."

"It's okay Rey, it's in the past, we have a future to look forward to," Kylo replied, taking hold of Rey's hand in his.

"We can look forward to it together," Rey whispered, feeling herself being drawn to the naked man in front of her.

Feeling his breath hitch in his throat, he tilted his head down, brown eyes connecting to brown as their lips met in a soft, unsure kiss.

"Would you like to come join me?" Kylo asked, unsure if he was pushing their relationship too much.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Rey asked, surprised by the question but wanting to feel the water on her skin with Ben pressed up against her.

"Yes, I'm sure. We probably don't have long before our force connection ends for today and I want to make the best of the time we have," Kylo explained, releasing Rey's hand, watching as she turned around.

Rey slowly pulled her shirt up and took it off, dropping it on the floor followed by her pants and underwear. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Kylo's eyes rake over her body and she unclasped her bra, tossing it aside and turning to face him, taking a step forward.

Bending down, Kylo captured Rey's lips with his own, kissing her passionately before pulling away and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want this?" he asked, a small smile plastered on his face.

"I do want this, I want you," Rey replied, giving into her feelings for the man and running her hand down his chest.

"I want you too," Kylo responded, trying to keep his eyes on Rey's face as his hormones battled him for control. Feeling water being splashed onto his face, he smiled at Rey who had a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

Grabbing Kylo by the wrist, Rey dragged him under the spray of water and reached up on tippy toes, ruffling his long hair. "I think you need to be a tad wetter to have a shower, Ben," she joked as she crinkled her nose at him.

Raising an eyebrow at Rey, Kylo noticed that she didn't look that wet either. He pulled her flush against his chest and held them both under the warm jets of water. "We both need to be wet to shower," he said, feeling Rey rake her nails over his back and down to his butt.

Kylo held Rey around the waist and tried not to let his hands wander as he knew they wanted to. Gulping, he couldn't help but let out a small moan as Rey pressed against his dick, exciting him.

"Did you like that?" she asked, knowing full well what she was doing to him.

"Mhm," Kylo responded, closing his eyes.

Moving his hands from her waist to her backside, Kylo pressed against her as the water rained down on them, waiting for her to make a move, not wanting to pressure her into anything.

Reaching up and placing her hands at the back of Kylo's neck, Rey played with the hair she found there, bringing him down for a passion filled kiss.

Feeling Kylo's dick harden against her, pressing into her lower abdomen, Rey let out a small moan as he gripped onto her tighter, creating friction between their bodies.

Pulling Rey closer to him, Kylo traced a line of kisses down her neck as his hands ran over her curves, moving back up to her lips and kissing her passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance. Kylo could feel Rey's hardened nipples pressed against his chest as she moaned softly into their kiss. Feeling Rey's hand run down his chest, Kylo broke their kiss and moaned as he felt her hand wrapping around his throbbing penis.

Stroking his dick gently, Rey placed kisses over Kylo's hairless chest as she heard him moan in excitement. Looking up at him, his dark brown hair was stuck to his forehead; he had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted as she slowly tormented him.

"Do you want to?" Rey asked, her voice low, unsure of how to proceed.

"Yes, I do, do you?" he replied, gulping as Rey ran her hand over him once more, tightening her grip.

"I do too," Rey replied, feeling Kylo's penis twitch in her hand.

Stopping Rey, Kylo began to kiss her again as he ran his hands over her body, cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples. Kylo heard Rey gasp, their lips parting as he felt the heat radiating from her against his leg.

Moving Rey so she was leaning against the tiled wall, Kylo was almost tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Running his hand lightly over Rey's vagina, he could feel her excitement, her wetness, as their eyes connected. Running a finger over her clit, he heard her gasp sharply as her eyes glazed over. Entering her with two fingers, Kylo felt her walls contract as he pleasured her.

Kissing once more, Rey knew that she would need more soon. "Please Ben," she moaned, reaching for Kylo's dick and rubbing the head, feeling the water from the shower washing the sweat from her body.

Moving his hands to her waist, Kylo held Rey tight as he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Looking into her mesmerising brown eyes which were full of need, Kylo slowly entered her, feeling her walls stretch around his dick. Giving Rey a few minutes to adjust, he began to slowly thrust inside of her.

"That feels so good," Rey moaned into his ear as he filled her, his dick rubbing against her g-spot, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

"It does," Kylo agreed, thrusting deeper into her, drawing out the pleasure for the both of them.

Taking a nipple into his mouth, Kylo slowly sucked and lightly bit down on it as he felt Rey start to tighten around him.

"Close?" Kylo asked, noticing the look of ecstasy on Rey's face as he thrust quicker into her.

"Yes, so close," Rey responded, moving to meet him with every thrust, moaning every time his dick rubbed inside of her, filling her. "Don't pull out," she almost begged, kissing him quickly.

Thrusting his dick into her as quickly as he could, Kylo looked into her eyes as her walls contracted around him hard and fast.

"Oh fuck... oh Ben," Rey screamed gripping onto him as her orgasm ripped through her.

"Fuck, Rey," Kylo hissed, thrusting his dick fully into Rey as he felt himself explode within her, his hot cum filling her.

Gripping onto one another they both felt the waves of ecstasy wash over them. Pulling out of Rey, Kylo gently placed her back on her feet and held her tightly, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips before he felt the force connection end suddenly.

Looking around his empty bathroom, Kylo took a deep breath in and stepped under the hot spray of water, cleaning himself up. The tension from his body was gone, he felt relaxed. His encounter with Rey felt so real to him, like she was physically there with him.

Making note to look into their connection on a deeper level, Kylo went back to enjoying his shower, a smile plastered onto his face as he recalled his encounter with Rey.


End file.
